A related sound generating device such as a speaker includes a periphery, a membrane and a frame. The periphery is a component of a vibration system of the speaker, and is used to connect the membrane with the frame of the speaker.
The periphery is a ring-shaped member having a protrusion that protrudes in a direction perpendicular to the membrane. The protrusion can provide a restoring force to the membrane, and in addition, stiffness of the periphery can be adjusted by adjusting a width and a length of the protrusion, so that a resonant frequency of the vibration system of the speaker is adjustable.
However, the membrane with the aforesaid periphery is difficult to be assembled into the speaker. Moreover, the membrane of the speaker may need to have a relatively large vibrating amplitude in some circumstance, and thus the periphery is inapplicable to the speaker with such large vibrating amplitude requirement.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new vibration member and a sound generating device which can overcome the aforesaid problems.